


Abluvion (Levi Ackerman)

by Just_Call_Me_Leanne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is Bad At Feelings, Past Character Death, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets Spoilers, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Spoilers, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Leanne/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_Leanne
Summary: That which has been washed away.How long are you going to keep that feelings washed away?Levi Ackerman x Reader
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Before You Read

I do not own Attack on Titan

nor you

well perhaps you belong to Levi just like me

and

Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama

The original plot of this was supposedly Attack on Titan Various x Reader with Meliorism as it's tittle but then I realize Levi Ackerman x Reader won't be so bad after all

This story follows up with the manga arcs,

This story may contains spoilers,

If you haven't watch the anime or read the manga

Also, I apologize in advance for any typographical errors that might occur through out the story

I might be doing slow update on this one for I think that thus would be a long one

But

I will try my best to update time by time

♡

* * *

* * *

**Abluvion, That which has been washed away.**

**It's been years, are you still going to ignore and wash away those feelings?**

**To live with no regrets, that's all it has to be**

**Right?**

♡


	2. One

_A bar near Trost District, Inside the Wall Rose_

A poodle of crimson liquid could be seen visibly on the wooden like tiles of the bar, beer bottles scattered everywhere, same goes with some piece of broken glasses and bottles on the floor. A pile of bodies consisting of four people, the other two was leaning against the wall, one standing and one sitting with his back against the wall. Clothes most likely to be drench in red and at some part ripped. 

If anyone would walk inside it would be consider as a murder scene. But it was far from it.

The bar door swung wide open, a man in uniform with a familiar garrison logo embriod on his uniform stepped inside, only to stop for a moment, eyes wide but then cleared his throat.

"Squad Leader (Last Name)!"

By the sound of his voice, he must be in panic but the said captain made no move to move on her spot

"The Trost District has been breached!"

"What!"

You let out a growl at your mate's out burst, and for the fact that you are burried under these bodies that you can't move

"Shut up Gilbert!"

You growl at the guy, wiggling out of the pile but still can't get the hell out in the bottom 

"Shit! Get off me!"

At this point, the cadet incharged to inform the only standby squad of the Recon Corps is now staring at the bunch of hangover people in sweatdropped yet hopeless face.

"Come again?"

Your breath stick of alcohol, is you are to talk to Levi he would definitely shove a tooth brush on your mouth yet this cadet was to scared to even complain as you asked him 

"The.. The To-Trost district ha-has been breached Ma-Ma'am!" 

The man reported, hands going on salute

You raise a brow,

"What the heck are you shuttering for?"

You turn around, facing the member of your squad

"Gilbert, Arthur, Antonio, Francis, Nora"

You called every member of your squad, making them snap out of their thoughts, probably daze if you're to asked for you've been drinking a couple of hours earlier 

Once again you face the cadet,

"Where is your commander?"

You asked, you can hear a few thuds on the back but you paid no attention, it was just your squad members tripping on themselves.

You're sober now.

"He is yet to be informed, by this time the commander should have heard the news"

he replied, making you nod.

"Gilbert and Nora, prepare the horses. Arthur, Francis and Antonio, gather our equipments at the wagon, be ready to prepare in battle within less than an hour!"

You commanded, not missing a beat as your men quickly proceed to there doings walking passed you and the cadet on the door

"What is the current situation?"

You stated, looking at the cadet dead in the eyes, somehow making him terrified 

"The-the 104th Training Corps are currently holding them at the-the bay until the evacuation is o-over... Ma'am"

He replied, and you can't help but to let out a tch.

"Okay, We'll be there as soon as we get equipped"

You stated, following Arthur as he was handling the equipment you need and starting the get dressed up.

_Earlier that morning_

_"They're here!"_

_"It's the main force of the recon corps!"_

_"Commander Erwin!"_

_"Kick their asses for me!"_

_"Look!"_

_"There's Captain Levi!"_

_You can't help but to roll your eyes at the people, heart aching at the last statement as you watch in the corner of the street in your civilian attire together with your squad_

_"Heh, I was expecting they'll let us join them but I guess no one would take part unless we have out captain with us"_

_Antonio stated, ending with a snicker but ends receiving a smack in the head_

_"Asshat! Are you saying we should leave our captain behind?"_

_Nora stated, irked visible on her forehead_

_"Now, now, It's no time to fight"_

_Francis stated, trying to calm the two down as they're about to tear each other apart while you just glare at the humanity's strongest in the distant_

_If he didn't tell anyone about your injury, you and your squad should be participating in the latest expedition_

_"Bet you're mad at him"_

_You don't need to turn around to see how it was_

_"but I think Captain Levi made the right decision, if it aren't for him you're condition could get worse, specially how careless you are in the field"_

_You only pouted at Arthur's word_

_"Besides, he got the chance to take a day off or two"_

_Gilbert rest his hands on your shoulder, giving it a squeeze_

_"Day off?"_

_You scoff_

_"We have to stay on stand by if anything happened, we can't afford to let our guard down"_

_"Ye' ye"_

_Gilbert yawn, making you irked_

_"Besides, why don't you and Captain Levi get along? I heard you're pretty close back then. Why now you two seems like getting on each other's throat?"_

_Gilbert questioned, making you shrug off his arm as you headed on the opposite direction the platoon take as they made their way outside the wall_

_"Come on you guys, let's go get some drinks"_

_You and Levi?_

_It wasn't that easy to explain_

"Shit"

Nora was the first one to react as you manage to make it on top of the wall

"This is like a hell hole"

"Oh please we've seen worse"

You stated, rolling your eyes at them

"Arthur, Nora, Francis. Go check up on the situation on the headquarters and ask the situation to the members of Garrison then come follow and report to me"

You stated looking around, not missing any beat.

"It would be me, Gilbert and Antonio that would exterminate this ugly filthy creatures"

You said with an obvious disgusted tone, making Gilbert snicker but Arthur complain 

"Captain, as much as I have no complains"

Arthur look at you dead in the eyes, no one dares open their mouth as they all think the same

A wind blew pass, (hair color) locks swaying along the wind.

"It's just a simple sprain"

You huff,

"I'll be careful, now hurry up. They made the newly recruited training corps as vanguards, if we didn't hurry up they'll be most likely to be wipe out now"

You hiss, walking towards the edge of the wall

You turn around as you fall.

"Later"

You fall with salute before you heard Gilbert shouting at you as a Cheater.

* * *

Strolling around the roofs of the abandoned houses almost near the hole, you can't help but to think of how the Recon Corps are doing right now, how you should be at the expedition right now instead of helping those kid cadets escape. Heck you didn't even know at this point where the hell is your squad, but you knew all of them is still alive.

Hearing footsteps getting closer and closer behind you, you aim your hooks on your left, making the titan that was about to eat you slam on the rooftop instead, at the same time, you whine, looking at your injured right foot before quickly moving, aiming your blade on it's nape.

"That's what you get for interrupting my thoughts"

You stated, looking at now dissolving titan with a disgusted look.

With a sigh, you sat down next to the thing, making no attention to the upcoming titan on your right and left, knowing what was about to come.

And just like what you predicted, not even five minutes later as one was about to grab you, they end up falling on the ground.

"Captain!"

That was Arthur scolding tone

"Why are you just sitting there?!"

He added, landing beside you, followed by Nora.

"Does your ankle hurt?"

Asked by Nora, you shake your head.

"Nope, I just know you'll be coming so I made no move to move"

You lied with a chuckle.

"How's the situation?"

"Titans are flocking around the castle, We made no move about that, every body was told to retreat but no one was telling the cadets on the rareguards"

You jump out of the building, hooking on the nearby building making your squad members go after you.

"Damn cowards"

You mumble under your breath before whistling loud as you landed on a clear rooftop far away from the giants

"You call for us? Your Majesty?"

Gilbert joked as your squad members showed up one by one, you shrug him off, frowning lightly as you shift your weight on your left foot that didn't go unnoticed by every member of your squad.

"Captain I think you should head--"

"Gilbert, Francis. 8 o'clock, I saw a bunch of cadets, make sure they make it back on the walls. Arthur, Antonio. I'm pretty sure I've seen cadets around 10 o'clock, and make sure to do the same thing and bring them back to the walls, right after that proceed to come back here and slaughter the titans surrounding the HQ"

You stated, clapping your hands together.

"Move!"

And they did, leaving you with Nora.

"Where do we go?"

Nora asked

"I saw a bunch of Cadet's gathering in one places"

"I saw too"

Replied by Nora

"Then off we go?"

She asked

"Off we go"

You replied with a sigh, hooking of your way towards the bunch of cadets, you landed without noise.

You wonder what the hell are they still doing here? didn't they know that they're ordered to retreat? You can't hell but to irked, looking around, a sigh escape your lips as you saw no titans coming on your way.

"Now that we could do anything about the titans even if someone took command, the gas storage is probably crawling with 3-4 meter class titans by now"

You hear the guy with undercut said, making you look at Nora, raising a brow before looking back at the guy

He seems pretty good at looking at the situation.

"And of course we can't flight them inside the storage" 

"So it's hopeless?"

You sit down few steps beside them, not even bothering to gain some attention, Nora followed you.

Wings of freedom might be embroid at your back and fronts but none seems to care at the moment, making you chuckle mentally as you watched these cadets in panic. 

"I had such a boring life, If someone told me beforehand.."

"Yo!/Marco!"

You and the Black haired girl with a scarf said at the same time making Nora giggle at you as no one puts their attention to you, you send her a glare.

"If we take out the titans around the HQ, we can replenish our gas supplies and climb the wall. Does that sound correct?"

You somehow nod at her words, making you realize these guys are trapped in here because they lack of supply to even make it through the walls. 

"Yeah.. but even if you're with us right now, there's still to many of them" 

"we can do it"

You almost laugh if it aren't for Nora nudging you on your side making you groan, nudging her back. 

"Im strong. Stronger than all of you. Extremely strong. I can kill those titans there. Even if im alone"

"She got some guts (n/n)"

Nora snicker beside you

"Yeah, she does look like strong"

You stated with a matter the fact tone

"sHUT it"

"You're either incompetent or you're spineless cowards. How pathetic, you can sit here and suck your fingers. Yeah, do it."

You snort, 

"I love it how she call her mates incompetent and cowards, what a lovely batch this is Nora. I hope your batch was something like this but I'm pretty sure you guys are just a bunch of losers by the took of Arthur and Francis arguing like toddlers" 

"Say that every single time they receive some punishment"

She snicker at you.

"Hey, Mikasa! What are you saying?" 

"You want to fight all those titan by yourself?"

"There's no way you could do that!" 

Ah, so Mikasa was her name 

"If i can't, then I'll just die"

Wow

"You know, I wonder what happened to her she could say that with a straight face."

You stated, looking for any sort of emotion on her face but finds nothing.

"But If i win, I survive. Unless i flight, I cannot win."

"She got a point there you know"

Nora commented,

You look around, mostly looking at the wall.

"I think the guys are already on the wall"

"Good for them, I wanna watch this guys first what was are they about to accomplish"

You said as you watch Mikasa flew herself in a great speed.

_Fast, but wasting too much gas._

"Welp, you heard the girl guys. What are you waiting for?!"

You said as you lunch yourself off the roof making your member gasp in disapproval

"Captain!"

You heard Nora cried behind you as you manage to watch Mikasa in amusement kill two titans a head of you.

It's only a matter of time,

you thought, a pained smile on your lips made it's way on your lips. Watching the girl fall of, making you the lead, you let out a growl.

The girl got some skills, can't afford to loose her here.

"Nora!"

"Captain?!"

She replied

"Go check out on her! I'll take care of this and make sure to meet me in the HQ!"

You ordered her, drawing out your blade at the fallen girl direction, letting her know.

"Yes Captain!"

She then quickly went side ways as she followed her order. You can also see two training corps on their way to the fallen soldier.

You then let the undercut haired guy take the lead.

A few moments later, you watched him stop on his tracks, making you land softly behind him as you look down. You gasp, hands gripping on your equipment tightly.

"Go away!"

Damn it!

You thought as you're about to lunch yourself towards it, but a few beat you to it.

"Tom I'm going to save you!" 

"Stop you can't!"

You cried,

Ah fuck, this is getting annoying.

You thought, you pull the trigger, aiming the back of the titan before quickly taking the aim on it's nape, seconds later the other titan was already on the ground.

"What are you waiting for?!"

You asked

"MOVE!"

You command

You pick up the cadet who doesn't have enough gas before swinging through the roof and putting him down, the others already making their way on the roof.

_Crap, you almost forgot you need to be low key._

But they seems to shrug you off as the undercut man realize what you just did and said.

"Go! Hurry! to HQ while you can!"

then they all start running in the roof, you realize that was the right thing to do because you can't waste anymore gasses on this condition.

Thinking you have more gasses left, you take the lead, taking out three gigantic titans on the way before slowing down, making sure many would manage to pass by. And making sure no fool is wasting there gas over something.

As you're about to take out a titan on the left, what happened next isn't part of the plan. Swinging, you made a sharp turn, aiming on the tower, you pull the trigger, letting it hit the tower. But to your dismay, one didn't plug in, and at the same time, to your _luck_ , you can out of gas. 

Everything seems to be in slow motion as Nora, Connie, Mikasa and Armin watched the scene. 

They watch the scene in horror as you loose your balance mid air and causing yourself to slam on the wall, hard. At the same time, as if your head slamming against the wall isn't enough wasn't enough, the remaining hook that was plugged against the wall detached itself from it, causing you to fall hard on the ground.

"Captain!"

Nora screams 

Yet all you could ever think of was.

_Levi's going to kill me if I end up dying here_

And

_I hate. Hate hangover._


End file.
